


Slash Fan's Song

by LadyDom, shhbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDom/pseuds/LadyDom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhbabe/pseuds/shhbabe
Summary: A song for authors, readers, and lovers of slash fic.





	Slash Fan's Song

SLASH FAN'S SONG

Slash and het and gen and non-con  
These are the things of which we're fond  
We read and we weep and we laugh and we lust  
It's all an act of trust 

Humor, angst, melodrama,  
Hurt/ comfort, fluff, something with a llama  
If you've thought of it, there's porn of it  
Somewhere on the internet  
Knotting, mpreg, ABO  
Don't read it unless you know

Tagging is love  
Oh yes tagging is love  
Authors, please tag your fic  
And readers, Google before you click!  
Because tagging is love

Phlint, Snarry, Kirk/Spock  
Spideypool, Stony, Johnlock  
Marvel, DC, Harry Potter  
Throw in Jane Austen, it just gets hotter

Love is tender, sex is quick  
If it's slash, it had better be slick  
Be kind to your character's rear end  
And remember, lube is your friend

Epics, ficlets, porn without plot  
Size doesn't matter, just make it hot  
Vampires, werewolves, shifter porn  
Pirates, cowboys, unicorns  
Crossdressing, crossovers, genderfuck  
We all find our catnip, good luck!

Tagging is love  
Tagging is love  
Authors, please tag your fic  
Readers, Google before you click

Research rimming before you write  
Cleaning spells alone are just too trite  
Stretch and prep and scissor, you n00b  
And remember, not everything can be lube  
(You can't use that to do that)

Tagging is love  
Tagging is love  
Authors, please tag your fic  
Readers, Google before you click

Writers block, push on through it  
Sex pollen made them do it!  
Klingons, Next Gen, DS9  
Put down that tribble, you'll be fine

Mary Sues, Impalas, Black Dress Lex  
Polyamorous alien orgy sex  
FF-dot-net said, you can't do that here  
AO3 said, hold my beer

Tagging is love  
Tagging is love 

And butt sex should never be a surprise!


End file.
